


Year of the Wolf (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Year of the Wolf (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese New Year, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evolved Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Parades, Puppies, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles quiere que Derek haga algo por él, pero Derek es bastante reacio.





	Year of the Wolf (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Year of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706022) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Como siempre nada me pertenece, los créditos son para sus respectivos autores. Muchas gracias a StaciNadia por dejarme traducir esta dulce serie.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Porfis?

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos, Derek!

—No, Stiles.

Stiles hizo un puchero. Derek solo tenía que aceptarlo. Esta era la mejor idea que alguna vez se le ocurrió en toda su vida, y eso realmente decía algo. La ciudad entera iba a amar lo que él había planeado. —¿Por qué no lo haces, hombre?

—Porque no quiero, —Derek lo miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Uf, estás siendo tan difícil! —Stiles le devolvió la mirada, pensó que no era tan poderoso. —Cualquier problema que puedas tener con él no será tan malo, ¡te lo prometo! —Agitó sus manos como si pudiera eliminar mágicamente las preocupaciones de Derek. —¿Por favor? —Le suplicó, poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro a su novio.

—Esos ojos no funcionan en mí, Stiles, —Derek levantó una ceja. —No funcionan cuando Scott los usa.

—¡Pero realmente quiero que hagas esto, Derek!, —Gritó Stiles, pisoteando un pie. —¡Sería muy impresionante! ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de esto?

Derek se alejó de él y murmuró algo que Stiles no podía entender.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Dije porque sería vergonzoso! —Derek volvió la cabeza y siseó humildemente, luego se volvió aún más rojo por admitirlo.

La expresión de Stiles se suavizó. —Derek, sé que eres un lobo feroz y protector que se encargará de nuestro territorio mientras vivas, —dijo en voz baja, pasando una mano gentil por el brazo de su novio. —Pero un lobo es similar a un perro, y eres increíblemente esponjoso como un lobo. Todos te mirarán con asombro y los niños querrán acariciarte tanto.

—No quiero que me acaricien, —dijo Derek petulante.

—¿Así que vas a hacer esto por mí? —Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

Derek gimió. —Supongo que sí. Realmente espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Stiles prácticamente sonrió, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek y lo besó profundamente en la mejilla. —¡No lo harás, maravilloso Sourwolf!

divisor sterek

El día del desfile del Año Nuevo Chino fue brillante, soleado, pero un poco frío. La gente se alineó en las calles principales de Beacon Hills y vitorearon con entusiasmo mientras bandas, manifestantes y carrozas pasaban caminando. Como el año nuevo era el Año del Perro, la mayoría de las carrozas y disfraces eran iconos relacionados con perros o tradicionales de año nuevo, como los dragones.

Stiles marchó calle abajo en el desfile, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, saludando con la cabeza a todos los que miraban.

—¡No puedo creer que lograras convencer a Derek para que hiciera esto! —le gritó Scott a Stiles sobre la música de la banda un poco más atrás. Estaba marchando junto a Stiles, empujando una carretilla llena de cachorros de la oficina de Deaton detrás de él.

—¡No puedo creerlo, para ser sincero, Scotty!, —Gritó Stiles, luego miró a Derek y sonrió con orgullo. —¿No es hermoso?

—¡Sí!

Derek estaba en su forma completa de lobo, glorioso pelaje esponjoso negro en exhibición. Levantó majestuosamente la cabeza mientras marchaba con una correa sostenida por Stiles. Derek había gruñido un poco por el collar, pero Stiles había logrado encontrar uno de color rojo grueso y elegante que era perfecto para el Año Nuevo Chino.

Continuaron a lo largo de la ruta del desfile juntos. Hubo algunos miembros del grupo mirando a lo largo de la ruta del desfile. Stiles sabía que Erica, en particular, estaba tomando un montón de fotos para documentar a Derek en toda su gloria lobuna. El padre de Stiles no estaba allí porque conducía su coche patrulla al comienzo del desfile, y la madre de Scott estaba de turno en el hospital. Pero aún así , los dos mejores amigos e incluso el lobo estaban pasando un buen rato.

divisor sterek

Una vez que el desfile había terminado, todos se habían encontrado en la plaza del pueblo. Mucha gente se reunió alrededor de la carretilla de Scott, arrullando a los dulces cachorros, que movían sus colas salvajemente y lamían las caras de cualquiera que los recogiera.

Stiles había pensado que Derek había sido increíble caminando en el desfile, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para ver a la gente arrullarlo tanto como a los cachorros.

—¡Qué chico tan hermoso es!

—¡Casi parece un lobo!

—¡Es tan dócil y agradable! ¡Me encanta!

Derek se había mostrado inflexible en cuanto a no tener mascotas, pero Stiles había estado hablando con un par de mujeres sobre la universidad y no había notado que una niña pequeña se había acercado al lobo. Así que Stiles había recibido la sorpresa de su vida cuando se volvió hacia Derek.

La niña lo estaba acariciando cuidadosamente en la cabeza. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontraron con Stiles, pero rápidamente se calmó y dejó que la niña lo acariciara.

Otros niños notaron que el gran ‘perro’ negro se estaba convirtiendo en mascota y Derek pronto tuvo a media docena de niños reunidos a su alrededor.Todos fueron cuidadosos de no acercarse a su boca y todos fueron muy amables con él.

Stiles estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando notó la expresión pacífica en la cara de Derek mientras él se sentaba allí para ser amado. Su cola larga y tupida incluso había empezado a menearse. Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron. Quería recordar para siempre la mirada feliz y pacífica en la cara del lobo.

El sonido de una cámara haciendo clic al lado de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró para ver a Erica tomando fotos de Derek y los niños. —¡Esto es lo mejor, Batman!, —Susurró alegremente mientras tomaba más fotos, con Boyd a su lado, como siempre. —¡Nunca pensé que vería a Derek así!

—¡Quiero copias de todo! —Stiles le sonrió antes de volverse hacia el feliz lobo, que ahora estaba recostado de lado para que los niños pudieran empezar a frotarle el vientre.

Stiles de repente se quedó sin aliento con la realización. ¡Así que es por eso que estaría avergonzado! ¡ No quería que nadie viera que le gusta ser una mascota, tocado y amado! Ese tonto lobo... Sonrió suavemente mientras continuaba mirando. ¡Va a haber mucha más caricias en su futuro, lo garantizaba!


End file.
